luffys legacy
by abbayza
Summary: Luffy has twin children, a 17 yrs old male marine and a 17 yrs old female pirate both want to meet their dad but for different reasons How will they meet their dad and how will he die?
1. Chapter 1

Monkey d cobra\monkey d lace

luffys journal

Xxxx\8\21

It has been six months since I last saw my wife, from what I heard she's pregnant and hasn't left Amazon lily For a while with the threat of having her sea lord status revoked. ive obtained the secrets of one piece but still my worries lye with her I have to protect her ,her home and our child even if it means going to war with marine ford and fleet admiral coby, admiral smoker and helemeppo respectively I would stop the assembling of the warlords to take suspicion of her and make sure she and our baby are kept safe.

Xxxx\12\3

It has been four months of interfering with the marines, I have gotten even more notorious with my bounty raised trying to protect my wife and our upcoming baby as well. We all have made our dreams come true,zoro slaying the worlds strongest swords man mihawk,sanji finding allblue nami drawing the map of the world, brook meeting his whale friend laboon,ussop conquering the grand line and getting married to kaya afterwards,robin finding all the secrets of the polyngraph, chopper treating us all the way and franky dream ship sailing the worlds seas. I am already 28 and am called the strongest man in the world. a suprising title given to me which reminded me of my late brothers mentor shirohige and how he was killed.

Xxxx\3\1

News just reached me that boa just gave birth to twins, im already on my way to Amazon lily after speaking with Hancock through the den den mushi'she had not named the children we had a boy and a girl. I arrived in Amazon lily 2weeks later where I laid my eyes on the most beautiful creatures had ever a boy with straight hair who just laid in my arms and a girl with raven black coily hair crying forociously as if I had bitten her, seeing both my children I couldn't help but hold them against my chest and cry. I knew how ussop felt when kaya gave birth just me sanji and zoro in Amazon lily as they smiled as I hugged my children. After a day me and hancock decided to name our children I thought of monkey d gou (strong) but hancock instead gave him monkey d cobra a name native to her island, and with every ones suggestion monkey d lace was given to my daughter in hopes she would have ace,s qualitys.

Xxxx\5\20

Its been two months and I wanted to head back to sea so as the marines wont suspect any connection with me and hancock!to my surprise I heard hancock had already been taken in by the marines. I went to the mangrove*shabondy*before I could cross over to the new world to bring down the marine headquarters I met smoker, There he told me that she was only being suspected of having any thing to do with me and the only way to protect her and my child we made an arrangement where smoker took lace and hancock kept cobra hancock was not happy with this arrangement she was in tears as she watched them take lace there in secret I met smoker who told me that not even my death would have prevented my children from being killed the fact that they carried the blood of the worlds most wanted man the pirate king and his wife the pirate empress was not helping matters. as tears ran down my face smoker said

"the crimes of a parent should not be passed on to the child" there he left waving as he walked away signaling he had'nt given up on catching me.

...As a scruffy haired girl with blue eyes read she grinned and said I knew it dad didn't abandon me while a tall figure stood watching her silently from behind as he ooosmoked from a distant island layed a boystanding on a mountain with a red sake over his sholders and long black flowey hair stood staring into space as he said to himself silently "monkey d luffy you shall die by my hands".


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter_ _two_

Gchan ,gchan echoed in a very long hallway with a feminine voice at its end "I want to go out to sea and become a pirate.," who are you calling im not yet that old and how many times have I told you to stop spewing nonsense" as he punched her she held her head and shouted "_ouch"_ while holding onto the bump that remained on her head. There a girl stood finally showing her self to the light that creped up her face as they approached the end of the tunnel, there a girl with scruffy looking hair and blue eyes wearing a sleeved red blouse and a jean boy shorts with frills at the end getting to the brightly lit end of the hallway as she walked behind the man who had just hit her! Towering over her with a feet and some inches with his brightly lit white hair at the end of the tunnel stood a woman with a katana on her waist wearing purple rimed glasses with her hair packed into a ball at the back with a bunch of escaped strands touching her in the nape of her neck, "admiral smoker" she called out to him in a very angry sounding tone with the aura of anger around her ive told you before to stop hitting lace like she was a boy you don't pay attention to her at all.

Tashigi chan smoker gchan has been hitting me again any time I told him what I wanted to do and he hit me….burying her face into tashigi's semi exposed chest as tashigi glared at smoker with killing intent in her eye. Smoker turned his face and said this kid can only get things into her head unless you hit her tashigi still glaring at smoker as lace laughed out loud while making the trade mark grin that smoker knew only her father had he turned around and called tashigi lets set out leave the kid alone lets get going…..im not a kid any more lace smiled broadly while rubbing underneath her nose like it was itchy and said "im not a kid any more gchan im now thirteen" pointing her fingers to make her point she said "when im 17 im going out to sea to fulfil my dreams" shi shi shi shi shi she laughed and tashigi smiled and asked "what's that?" it's a secret as she snickered a gentle tap on her head it was smoker who said kid stop thinking about being a pirate it wont do you any good! As he called signalling tashigi that they should set of as waved to lace from behind, knowing before she would meet her gchan again a year would have already passed, she made her way from the docks of louge town, she quickly made her way towards the under ground portion of louge town.

She arrived at a big brown door with initials boldly written across (**keep out) she slowly opened the door as she said "hello b chan are you home" ooh its you lace a female voice called from the end of the dark room, footsteps getting closer to reveal a woman with long pink hair and a gold piercing under her right eye, she looked at lace and said "is that senile old fart gone" yes bonney she said while smiling as bonney took hint that she was ready and said lets get going if you are to get stronger we can't stay idling on this boring. island as they left lace quickly asked bonney "why did you accept to train me?" bonney smiled and looked up as her mind drifted to the past thinking. During the war with two of the yonko im an alliance (big mom and kido)against the supernovas who had undoubtedly powered up after a three years of luffy's stay in the new world, the war was the biggest thing after white beards death, in the mist of the war which almost lasted a week and half, most of the supernovas had already been killed people like capone gang bege/scratchmenapoo/uroge and killer who fell to the overwhelming power of the yonko. there in the front lines of the war stood, THE NOTORIOUSE CAPTAINKIDD, THE SURGION OF DEATH AND FORMER WARLORD TRAFALGARLAW,THE MAGE BASILHAWKINS AND THE ELUSIVE STRAW HAT LUFFY.**

**At the rear the rest supernovas and their the remaining crews fought of the yonko's crew members before long bonney fell in battle and was abandoned as she watched most of her crew members getting slaughtered, she couldn't call for help as she knew no one would answer her. There from out of nowhere came a slightly more mature luffy glowing pink with steam emitting from his body all she could do was look at his back as he fought to protect her, after which he turned around facing her with a wide grin on his face as asked her are you all right?. She could feel the blood rising to her face as it slightly turned pink he picked her up like a man happily carrying his new bride, shocked at this she slowly felt the darkness creep into her eyes as she fell unconscious only to wake up later patched up in a ship rocking slowly on the waves, as she walked towards the deck only to find out she was aboard the straw hats ship as they turned around looking at a crew of people covered in bandages. She was told how her life was spared and how the yonko had fallen from their place of grace and ho their captain sustained damage trying to protect her and was still unconscious below the deck of the ship. **

**Two weeks had already passed as the captain of the straw hats still laid in his bed unconscious in a coma unable to learn how his exploits had affected the world as I didn't notice my feeling for him grow as a watched his peaceful sleeping face waiting to see the bright smile he showed me when he saved my life. Two days passed by and on the third day a heavy roar filled the air of the ship wakeing every one from their slumber to find their captain up when they where already giving up due to their doctors insecurity , I felt a heavy load lift up my chest that nite when I saw the once sick luffy dancing on the deck or the ship only shortly after our departure had I finally admited my feelings for him …..bonney smiled and looked at lace and said I owe your father my life, lace smiled broadly as they boarded bonney's ship.**

**PLS I NEED URE ADVICE I AM PRETTY MUCH HAVING FUN WITH THIS pls R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

SChapter three

At amazon lily the land of the kuja an all female island there stood a strange figure!?. It was a young boy walking at the foot of the kuja castle with every one casually addressing him fondly with his stone cold look and undoubtedly the most handsome boy that they would set eyes on even though they lived on a island uninhabited by men, there a strange call called

"cobura meh! Shouted a very short old woman with a purple snake coiled like a staff she used in walking. You refused to board the kuja vessel again as he slowly turned to look at her and said,

"I have no intentions of being a pirate" as he gave her a cold stare that pierced right through her. As she replied with a slight hint of red on her face stop acting lyike yor myother think abyout every ones fyeelings before you styart talking nyon.

as she paid attention to her surroundings most of the girls in the village had already gathered round the young prince with eyes the shape of hearts as they shouted his name repeatedly (THAT'S OUR COBRA SAMA TALKING TO NYON SAMA WITHOUT FLINNCHING) whoooooooo!nyon held her forehead and shaked it saying the world has merged the two most stubborn dna to form him, the brutal pirate empress and the pirate king. That has shaken the world government to its knees not only was he the late empresses child but also the strongest on the island. The young boy only thirteen at that time standing only 4ft and some inches away from the ground had already mastered armament haki and had the kings disposition, which they discovered at a very young age when the former empress of the kuja pirates died silencing half of the village and causing turmoil as people round the island collapsed, from the released haki of a 10 year old child.

As cobra walked towards the forest area ignoring nyon as she was talking and the girls the village as he got further in the forest he heard a familiar call, when he turned his head to see who it was behind him stood Margaret one of the top members of the kuja. A woman with short blond hair and, a green snake around her waist, he looked forward and continued walking as he simply asked.

"what"…

margaret giggled you still haven't even bothered to start training on your observational haki you didn't even sense me coming.

cobra turned his face revealing only his left eye glaring at her saying,

"if that is all you came to discuss I would like to take my leave"

she then said fine, I would like to talk about your refusal to join the kuja. He said

"there was nothing to discuss I don't want to be a pirate"…that would not help me fulfil my dreams, as he grinned his teeth and kept on walking with his pet a baby yuda named salamander coiled around his left arm like a tattoo.

Night fell on amazon lily as old lady nyon talked to herself while reading the news paper.

"why doesn't that boy listen he knows that he has the most potential in this village to become the next head all he has to do is marry a girl from amazon lily how did such a cheerful boy turn into Hancock's reincarnation "if only he was like his father she silently muttered to her self there on top of the roof of the kuja castle where luffy first saw hancock cobra sat down and looked at the stars as his eye lids got slowly heavy as he was drawn it harder and harder by sleep taking him into dream land. there running through the halls of the kuja palace with a tiny baby yuda on his head he arrived in a room with a pink coloured hall with the kuja markings on the walls, he arrived at his mother's room he walked towards her wearing the trade mark smile his father always wore on his face. Shouting "mom lets go play you have been doing nothing but lying in bed for four days". hancock looking pale slowly smiled as she saw the smile on her sons face and said with a low voice as she rubbed his long hair "mommy's just having a little head ache I would be out of bed by t-tomorrow she held her chest as her sisters marigold and sonia watched her with slumped faces as if something bad was happening and they could only watch. The next day the two sisters had already assembled the kuja pirates that they were departing for the week as they hurried aboard the kuja pirate ship, a red ship with the kuja mark at the back of ship and on the mast pulled by two enormous snakes called yuda's.

It had already been three days and cobra sleeping by his mother surrounded by the junk he had picked daily to show his mother as he slept soundly beside her hancock gently stroked his hair watching him sleep. It had already been a week as the kuja pirates boarded the harbour of amazon lily with the two sisters quickly running to the castle to check on their ill sister laying in bed cobra sleeping beside his mother as the youngest of the sisters said we couldn't find any trace of luffy as the older one burst into tears which woke cobra who pretended like he was still asleep, as hancock said slowly with her shaky voice I don't think I can last much longer in this state she said slowly and laughed please take care of cobra for me. And she laid her head to rest. As cobra listened as sonia began to cry bitterly as marigold lead her out of the room, cobra just figuring out at a young age that his mother laid between the border line of life and death. After a few minutes stood up from the bed looked at his sleeping mothers face and ran out as fast as he could to nyon's house with tears running down his cheeks and snot hanging onto his nose as he barged in shouting "moms going to die" giving her a bit of a shock she looked at him realising he had already found out about his mothers condition he asked her what the cause was as she answered hesitantly but surely telling, Him the story of how his father was sent flying to amazon lily how he defeated the gorgon sisters and how his mother fell in love with him, she did not neglect to tell him how her mother fell sick when she heard luffy say he was leaving the island. So cobra wiped the tears of his eyes and said

"so that's what's happening again*sniffles*"…

nyon replied I syuspect so considering she had been holding her feelings inside since luffy left and since your sister was separated from you every thing just came forfold when she heard that luffy was alive after no contact for all those years. Shocked at the words she just said he thought to him self.

"_I have a twin sister and dad is still alive." as she kept on talking marigold quickly busted in with tears in her eyes as she shouted ._

"_nyon baa hancock is starting to cough up blood" shocked at this they all quickly ran to hancock's room._

_There he saw his mother with tears down her eyes and blood stains on her mouth and nose he quickly dived to he side saying "mom you promised me you were going to be better" crying his eyes out noticing the look on her sons face and nyon she deduced that nyon had already told him every thing she smiled at her son and said, you already know every thing she cleaned his cheeks and said slowly._

" _please don't blame your father"_

_as her hands slid down his face she was already dead when a big wave of haki burst through amazon lily like a heavy gust of wind. the sisters and nyon baa frozen in terror as their hair restlessly danced in the wind ….._

_Cobra quickly woke up after remembering his past breathing like he had just finished running a marathon as he silently said to himself "why wont I blame him a father that abandoned me my sister and killed my mother" when he turned to his side he noticed his pet yuda salamander being played with by his friend witny he looked at her with a straight face and asked her._

"_how long was I asleep"._

_don't know she replied while still playing with salamander cobra's pet yuda he stood up slowly as she looked at him from behind and said,_

"_remember how you found salamander when we made a bet that you could not swim for twenty minutes in the sea. And how before ten seconds of your diving in you shouted screaming that something had bitten you where as we rushed back to the castle to meet your mom crying that you had been bitten by a baby yuda"._

_Cobra ignored her with a slight hint of red in his faced, as she continued._

"_and remember how you fell sick laying in bed for two straight days while the whole island was I panic except your mom"._

_He twitched from having heard that as she continued._

"_I could remember your mom smiling as she sat next to you saying that the strongest breed of serpent in the world had selected you"_

_Cobra stayed silent still listening to his friend._

"_Or how when we were nine and we were with your mom aboard the pirate ship where your mom led an ambush towards that pirate ship as every one fought you ran to kitchen as I followed you and you ate that weird fruit you found inside a open safe ignoring the warnings I gave you and as we headed back._

_When you had already eaten most of the food in the kitchen of that ship"_

"_And when we got home and wanted to swim I saw you drowning as I helped you and you quickly ran to your mother with snot in your nose telling your mom you had forgotten how to swim that when you entered the water you felt your energy fading away"._

_before she could continue cobra had already cut her off continuing her sentence _

"_and mom started questioning me about what I had eaten on the ship we attacked but I couldn't remember and you quickly told my mom that I at an orange fruit with weird patterns on it"_

…_.. "your mom burst out in laughter saying faintly but still audibly just like his father "._

_As the conversation they were having died down she asked him_

"_can we go hunting again it has been a while since we talked"_

_He looked towards the sea staring for a couple of seconds then answered yes silently, looking at his childhood friend and smiled and said ok. She in return smiled seeing her friend who hadn't smiled in a while smiling in her she knew he was lying but she still smiled._

_It was already midnight and cobra jumped out of his room window there he made his way to the sea there waiting for him was a boat with that danced following the rhythm the waves produced, as ah approached the boat with salamander slithering silently behind him he then noticed a dark shadow figure close to the boat with long pink hair that gently danced in the wind._

"_looks like you know me more than my self witny ",_

_As the moon light shone brightly on her face as she smiled and said I expected this much from you_

"_don't try to stop me" cobra said as witny looked at him and said._

"_you know I cant even if I tried so what do you plan on doing once you left the calm belt a boat wont last "_

_Cobra:-salamander would carry me the rest of the way till we reach a marine base_

"_so you really plan on being a marine…I wont stop you no good friend would stop their friend from fulfilling his dream"_

_As he was about to enter the boat he heard a hissing sound when he turned around only to see a pink spotted snake with a skull helmet, salomen it was his late mothers snake wanting to follow him he smiled and said thanks as he jumped aboard his boat with salomen and salamander puling it forward as they swam with their head above water cobra turned around saying,_

"_I would be sure to protect the island that my mother loved" _

_As he smiled waving his friend goodbye about five minutes after his departure a continuous bell sounded as the kuja shouted .THE MARINES HAVE SENT THREE MORE WARSHIPS AGAIN with the people running around._

_At the end of it all there laid three burning war ships above the sea with one sinking slowly and most of amazon lily in flames. nyon said to her self the marines are quickly getting desperate it wont be long before an admiral would be aboard one of those ships. As the door slammed open with sonia and marigold shouting to nyon that they could not find their sisters son any were on the island and their sisters snake salomen was nowhere to be found nyon shocked at the sudden development already knew cobra had long since left the island…_

_Four years later….._

_Sorry people have corected the errors noticed in chapter 1 pls 4give_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I HAVE BEEN THINKING LATELY WHAT IS THE WILL OF (D) AND WHAT SECRETS COULD IT HOLD SO AS I GO ALONG THIS STORY MY OWN THOUGHTS ABOUT THE WILL OF D I WOULD PLACE IT IN THE STORY.

P.S pls review I don know if I don't know how well im doing

It was already time lace said to herself she had already turned seventeen that month and she knew she was strong enough to move in the grand line but first she said I am going to have to find my own crew

She laughed out loud remembering the words her teacher told her

"Im heading back to the new world I have already stayed three years on this boring sea pounding strength into you and im bored as hell".

"Take care lace and the grand line is no kids game if you don't have a crew that can up your strength"

"your father took with him the best chef in east blue, the strongest swords man, a woman with navigational skills so accurate that it was like she could control the weather , a man with sniping skills so fierce that he ammased a bounty of 800 000 000 bounty with only a sling shot and I havnt even talked about the rest of his crew. At least head to the grand line with three people a navigator, cook and a sniper.'"

"Your devil fruit is a paramecia and a weak one at that without haki you would be a very weak person the grand line is even more ruthless now that war is brewing between the heart pirates and the kid pirates".

"your current strength might take you to shabondy but not the new world my only hope is that you get stronger along the way. "

Lace said to herself before I go into the grand line I have to first visit my dads home town wind mill village..shi shi shi

She laughed as she walked towards the dock of lougue town with her hands behind her head.

She was under the deck off the ship because she had stowed away aboard the cargo ship that was making its rounds and delivering products to some islands she knew windmill village was one of those islands. After two days of staying below deck and feasting on the ships supplies the ship had finally stopped.

She quickly snuck out, running at full speed towards the village the ship had landed as she made her way into the village she scratched her head and said…

"this this is windmill village right but I don't see any wind mills any where, as she held her head and baffled at where she had stopped.

She decided to ask around as to where she had landed there she saw a red nosed boy with short blue hair fighting with some men far bigger than himself trying to protect a girl that they where once bullying noticing how he was badly overpowered yet he still fought on made her watch silently ready to jump in if he ever needed the help.

At the end the red nosed boy stood victorious although he was badly beaten to a pulp he helped the girl behind him up and apologised that he wasn't there earlier to help her as if he had promised her that he was going to help her.

The girl thanked him and ran away. he then cleaned the blood under his nose and placed both hands in his pocket he started walking away as if nothing had just happened.

Lace couldn't be any thing but surprised she then ran towards him shouting…

"WAIT UP RED NOSE"

He turned around in anger and shouted…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING RED NOSE BASTATRD ".?

Looking at the scruffy haired girl behind him he ran towards her and grabbed her shirt by the collar bone area and asked with a pissed of face and vain popping out from the side of his head as he said

"are you talking to me huu.!?"

Lace laughed at the boy that was holding her shirt which made him let go of her. walking away pissed at the girl who just insulted him. she immediately ran after him apologising that she didn't mean to insult him that she saw what he did and he looked cool. he looked at her saying thanks as if he didn't hear her

"my name is lace what's yours"

…. "aogami"

she followed him to his house which was a restaurant. Lace noticed a beautiful woman with dark blue hair cleaning the counter. she looked at him.

"Welcome home aogami"

"thanks mom"

Lace interrupted "that's your mom shes so pretty that means you got your nose from your dad hahahah"

she said rudely but aogami's mom didn't mind but she giggled.

"What an interesting friend you have would you like to stay over for dinner?"

lace's eyes sparkled as she said yes aogami watched her as she was hulking down the food then asked her what she was doing on the island she then said that she was going to windmill village to look for someone.

Aogami's mom walked towards him with a first aid box as she tended to his wounds aogami noticed her making a sad face as she cleaned his injury's he looked at her and said sorry im troubling you by always fighting she then looked at him and smiled I know you are doing the right thing but I cant help but worry about you aogami.

Lace then interrupted the mother son time by asking "when you are so weak why do you keep fighting?"

Aogami's mom laughed as she heard her done with tending to her sons injury she left to the counter he then she headed out saying she was going to buy some vegetables. aogami looked at the scruffy haired girl with blue eyes that was always smiling and said,. I cant fight seriously against them or they would be killed… noting the seriousness in his tone lace surmised that the boy who sat behind her wasn't lying she then said the real reason im moving out is to find crew members to join my crew I want to head out to the grand line im looking for someone there, her voice turned slightly serious, aogami shocked smiled and said ive always wanted to go out to sea since I was a kid to find someone called the thousand man crew that my dream has been to beat him he clenched his fist and said that bastard hurt m mum im going to drag him out here to east blue and bbeat him until he apologised to my mum for making her cry.

Then a scream came from outside when they ran outside there a man held aogami's mom by her neck and twenty men behind him as he shouted come out you bastard red nose as aogami looked at him.

"You bastard dare disrespect the crazy bird pirate crew even though you knew I had an 11 000 000 bounty you still beat us up for docking on this island and drinking some booze im going to show you how fearsome the crazy bird pirate crew is"

As lace looked at his face noting the change in aura around aogami she realised he was ready to attack but was looking for an opening.

She quickly punches one of the men as they turn around to look at the crazy girl

The man holding aogami's mother looking at the crazy girl felt a chill up his spine he turned around he could only see the colours blue and red as aogami had already drawn one of the knives that was on his legs and was carrying his mother away he gently let his mother on her feet he turned around looking at the man he could sense blood lust emitting from the blue haired boys blades as he turned around to run he saw all his crew members on the floor stacked together in a bunch and the blue eyed girl was sitting on top of them smiling. As he wanted to run his body froze and his legs gave out sending him straight to the ground.

He shouted what did you monster do to me he looked at his hands which took him a great deal of effort to move he noticed he was cut in several places his hand fell down he felt no energy in his body.

Aogami looked at him with eyes demanding blood he started to be beg for his life to be spared aogami looked at him and said im not killing you your bounty is going to help in fixing all the things you have destroyed in our village.

He turned around leading his mother into the house.

Soon after his mother was asleep, he looked at lace

"You are pretty strong you beat them up without breaking a sweat"

Lace giggled "shi shi shi shi you are very strong too "

"my mom told me to join the marines but the man im in search of is a pirate that works with the marines so I cant join the marines when my true aim is revenge I wouldn't be able to lay a hand on him so when the time is right im heading out to sea"

"then join my crew im going to the grand line you would be my first crew member shi shi shi"

Aogami looked at his mother who was asleep on the couch and refused. Lace knowing aogami was torn between leaving his mother and finding the man that hurt her stood up and said Im leaving if you are willing to follow me come to the dock at sundown and she left the house leaving aogami alone with his mother.

It was already sundown and aogami looked at his mother's still sleeping face gave her a soft kiss on her cheeks he then whispered to her "mom since I was a child I was always made fun of and you made me feel better but I always heard you cry silently in your room everyday yet the next morning you always smiled to make sure I was ok ive trained myself since I was a child to be able to fight I had always fought of pirates that came to our island since I was six and my aim is to do one thing for you to make sure the bastard that always made you cry apologised to you while o his knees so mom don't wory about me my aim is to make you smile…"he stood up and walked out of the house heading towards the docks. His mother still laying in bed opened her eyes and broke out in tears….

Next : the seventeen yrs old vice admiral and the green haired rear admiral


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Ranks in the marines**

**Fleet admiral…..highest rank controls admirals** e.g sengoku

**Admiral…next in command and the only people that can authorise the buster call** e.g akainu

**Vice admiral…bellow admiral **e.g momoga

**Rear admiral….. The right hand of a vice admiral **?

**Commodore…..below rear admiral but significantly stronger than a captain** ?

**Captain….one of the lowest ranks **e.g morgan

**Sergent….trainees that are strong** e.g coby

Soldiers….bunch of weaklings (3)

Story starts now

A ship that just departed from marine headquarters returned after only ten minutes of passing through the gates of justice the solders ran out of the ship with the commodore looking pissed.

"GO FIND THE VICE ADMIRAL AND THE REAR ADMIRAL WE ARE HEADING OUT WHAT KIND OF OFFICERS ARE WORKING IN THE MARINES NOW"

"This is what happens when children are given high ranks in the marines they abandon their post and ignore orders from the fleet admiral the only thing going for them is the brut strength they posses HAVENT YOU FOUND THEM YET"

"Yes sir we found vice admiral cobra in the dinning hall eating again. and his pet snake was on the ship in his room"

"what about the rear admiral where is he.!?"

As the conversation continued they didn't notice a tall boy walk past them, he was putting on a completely black double breast suit and pink inner and a red tie. He tied his long raven black hair up which was touching the back of his over shoulder coat. as he got aboard the ship he turned around and looked at the commodore which was barking orders to his underlings and said

"Get aboard the ship fools we've been given an order and you all are running around aimlessly"

The commodore older than cobra by a great deal could not do anything but bottle up his anger and answer as politely as he could to the younger marine vice admiral.

"sorry sir we are still searching for rear admiral kenshin "

"Shut up and get aboard the ship he has always been on the ship"

Then all the soldiers payed attention to the ship rail where they noticed a green haired boy sleeping so easily in such an uncomfortable way they all shouted in unision

"HE WAS ASLEEP ALL THIS TIME ABOARD THE SHIP!" as they shouted it woke up the sleeping boy who turned around with his eyes closed and said cant I sleep in peace anymore, he opened his eyes he had a circular eye and three eye lashes underneath, pure black pupils that matched his green hair perfectly he jumped down from the ship rail and held a very long katana in his hand said to be one of the famous meitou(named blades) he wasn't putting on any shirt and he wore black trousers and slippers revealing his open chest and well built physic.

"where is the captain.?" kenshin asked noticing no one answer his question, he turned around behind him stood the captain of the ship. He then shouted that all the marines should get aboard two of the marine soldiers started talking while looking at the to boys.

"what is with them this is the marines not the pretty boy squad all they do is stay inside the ship vice admiral cobra eats all our food and rear admiral kenshin sleeps all day, and when he's not sleeping he was either waving those weights around or getting lost on islands we docked in ha ha ha that's true isn't it".

as they spoke they didn't notice kenshin behind them with a vein on his head as he looked pissed, he then glared at them and spoke with a pissed of tone in his voice.

"while you guys are gossiping like a bunch of girls everyone has already entered the ship" they quickly reacted and shouted sorry sir while they ran towards the ship.

Cobra sat on top of the head of the ship with his hands crossed kenshin looked at him and sighed "he's still thinking about home " he muttered to himself, he turned a and shouted "every one lets head for our base in toro island" and transport the captured pirates from there to impel down that is the order we've been given by the fleet admiral "YES SIR!" all the marines shouted as the ship left the marine headquarters.

She ship was on course moving towards toro island cobra still sitting on the head of the marine warship cannon head looked back and said.

"hey kenshin why do you think that coby is not allowing us to move to the new world.?… Is it because of our backgrounds.?"

The sleeping swordsman opened one eye and answered

"No… if it was because of that we wouldn't have been allowed into the marines in the first place i think he's planning something."

"thinking it brings back memories of how we joined the marines"

.

.

.time reversal

Cobra stood in front of marine base looking beaten up and soaking wet he then passed out in front of the gate with two snakes by his side, a marine officer then picked up the young child and took him into the base he was unconscious for two days at the third day he finally opened his eye and looked to the side of the bed there salomen was asleep and salamander was crawling around the room restless cobra looked at salamander and told him to calm down that he was ok salamander quickly crawled over to his side and coiled himself around cobra's hand' salomen woke up cobra looked at him and said thank you then stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

As he opened the door to a blue hallway he walked out wondering where he was, A man then shouted "you are finally awake I was starting to get worried about you".

Cobra wondered who the man wearing a black green suit and was smiling at him sheepishly when suddenly his stomach growled in hunger the man laughed.

"you must be hungry after sleeping for two days follow me to the dinning hall"

Cobra walked behind the strangeman not asking any questions and just plainly wondering where he was then he arrived in a big hall with a lot of marines everywhere eating, talking and moving from place to place as he walked behind the man surprised that he had been in a marine base all this time.

As he walked behind the man he noticed the marines greeting the man fondly, with the way the marines where it was obvious that he was admired by the marine soldiers.

cobra noticed them calling him vice admiral shocked again that the person that saved his life was a marine vice admiral. the man took cobra to a table and ordered food for him cobra ate to his fill and passed out on the table the man laughed and picked up cobra taking him to the infirmary to go rest.

Suddenly every one stood up and saluted.

as the vice admiral walked directly pass the pink haired man with a scar on his forehead without noticing him. The man then turned around looking at the child passed out on the vice admirals shoulders and said silently

"the air around that child is cold yet warm ive felt this feeling somewhere before"

Then he turned around and left wondering where and who had made him feel like that before.

Cobra woke up hours later on the infirmary bed with salomen and salamander silently sleeping on the side of the bed cobra smiled thinking that in his wildest dreams he would wake up in the marine headquarters he knew what he had to do he stood up silently trying not to wake up salomen and salamander from their sleep then left towards the door.

When he came out he heard alarms ringing and marines running allover the place he followed the marines only to find a majority of them boarding marine warships and heading out through the gates of justice to sea. He roughly heard he was sure that the marines where headed for shabondy that a big incident had happened there. Cobra turned around in search for a marine officer to state the fact clear that he wanted to become a marine officer. As he walked wondering where a high ranked person would be he bumped into fleet admiral coby.

As coby gave him a hand. He stood up and looked at him,, coby turned around and said go to the infirmary and rest there is no time for you to explore the marine base as he walked away a woman ran towards him shouting "FLEET ADMIRAL COBY THE SPIES LOCATED ON SHABONDY HAVE CLARIFIED THE FACT THAT PIRATE CAPTAIN MONKEY D LUFFY IS PRESENTLY ON SHABONDY"

Cobra jolted hearing the name of the man he was after as coby was walking away cobra looked farward and shouted

"wait…."coby ignoring him kept on walking the cobra looking confident spoke to the fleet admiral

"I am the son of monkey d luffy and pirate empress boa hancock"

Hearing this stopped coby in his tracks, he turned around to look at the young boy who was talking

"I am the son of the pirate king and I want to become a marine to fulfill my dream"

Coby shocked beyond imagination then noticed where he had felt the warm aura before it was when he was around luffy he looked at the small child standing there and staring at him. His assistant shocked and trying to compose herself turned to coby who told her to take the young boy to his office that he would be there soon.

"but sir what about monkey d luffy.?" she asked wondering what his answer would be

"im going to my office tell admiral nager to go in my place, I doubt we would even find him on that island when we get there. He has managed to dodge us for almost twenty five years of being a pirate we wont be so lucky today as to catch the pirate king"

"yes sir she directed the boy as he followed her two paces behind"

Coby watched as they walked away and smiled a little "who would have imagined that your son would want to be a marine luffy san"

Cobra sat in a big office wondering what was going to happen to him if he was going to be executed or allowed into the marines then he heard the door open behind him as two men entered into the office one was the fleet admiral which he recognised and the other he didn't know who it was but he had a scar on his left eye and had snow white hair they both sat down then coby asked him to repeat what he just said. "I am the son of the pirate king monkry d luffy and the pirate empress boa hancock and I want to become a marine" Cobra then told them how he swam from the calm belt to the marine base and how he was brought up in amazon lily.

Smoker looking genuinely shocked at the whole story asked

"so you are the pirate empresses son, a devil fruit user and you know haki at such a young age I wouldn't be surprised if you had the kings haki. would expect noless from that mans child. So your aim is to join the marines"

Cobra replied without a hint of hesitation in his words "yes" then some one suddenly burst in saying I cant let this happen you cannot let such a child join the marines

Coby looked at him and smiled "that's enough hellemepo san you of all people should know a child should not be blamed for their

fathers sins" he then turned to face cobra and said you would become a great asset in the future so welcome to the marines you are going to begin training tomorrow he then smiled and called his assistant in to take the young boy to the trainees quarters.

Cobra walked behind the lady taking him to his room that just stayed silent. Tired at the awkward silence he broke the silence by saying "I want my snakes, they where asleep in the infirmary where I left then" he said rudely but she ignored him for some seconds and said I would go retrieve them for you later

Cobra giggled then said in a serious tone "any one that touches my snakes without my permission would be killed by them without a second thought".

Shocked at the words the little boy just spoke she shrugged her shoulders because she felt a cold chill down her spine and thought to herself "so this is the son of the pirate king and the pirate empress"

They then arrived in a room then she told him this would be your room for the time being and I will take you later to go and get your snakes but for now stay in your room and don't leave without permission.

as cobra stood in his new room, a couple of minutes passed and no one was coming for him to be taken to his snakes he sighed and opened the door that he was going to find his snakes by himself.

It had already been twenty minutes since he left his room and he was wondering around lost, wondering where he was in the large marine headquarters. Then he saw a green haired boy sleeping on the window of the marine headquarters comfortably while holding a long katana to his chest. Cobra looked at him and walked away. Then he heard a voice saying stop when he turned around the sleeping boy was looking at him with a menacing eye

"hey you bastard why did you pour my water.?"

Cobra looked at his feet then noticed that a cup of water had been spilled on the ground cobra simply turned around and walked away, kenshin feeling insulted looked at him and called

"hey bastard didn't your parents teach you how to respect your elders or was it that you where abandoned with no one to bring you up huh?" cobra froze in place clenching his fist.

"I knew it I hit the jackpot you where abandoned its written all over your face and yo…" before he could complete his sentences he saw a black fist heading for his face, he quickly reacted drawing his sword up to his face before the punch could come in contact with his head

"oooooh that was a close one if I hadn't reacted quickly I would have been dead by now it seems you know armament haki which means you are not just some nobody then I guess I should be taking the fight seriously" kenshin jumped back held the hilt of the blade that was far longer than himself cobra could feel a menacing aura around the green haired boy then heard faintly from the boy "ittoryuu iai" he quickly reacted and put the armaments haki all over his body to block the on coming attach… "shishi SON SON" (t/l one sword style draw lions song of death)

Kenshin was already behind him sheeting his blade and cobra's armament haki had aready been broken through and blood all over his chest

Kenshin laughed! "it dosnt matter if you know a little haki" as he turned around walking away he touched his forehead and saw blood shocked he turned around to look at the boy he had just defeated he turned around and suddenly his eyes got blurry and he was short of breath, he felt pressure in his lower abdomen.

"you bastard when did you stand up.?"

"you underestimated me too much, one punch would be all it would take to erase your existence"

Cobra sent him flying destroying the wall, cobra stood there waiting for him as if he knew he was going to come flying out with his blade.

after a few seconds no one emerged from the rubble cobra turned around walking away then he suddenly heard some one call, the boy he had sent flying emerged from the rubble bleeding from both sides of his lips.

"that was a punch I didn't see coming kid what's your name.?" kenshin asked while taking of his shirt

"Why would I tell a scumbag like you"

"because I want to know the name of the first person I kill in marine headquarters" slowly drawing the sword from the case

"kid take me seriously because from now on my aim is your life"

Cobra quickly getting into fighting position smirked as his hands turned titanium he then coated it in haki which turned it black

"so you are a devil fruit user but that dosnt stop the fact tat you die today" The two of them launched at each other

"TETSU TETSU NO INFINITE MAGNUM/ittoryuu ogi DESTRUCTION" before they could do any damage to themselves a tall man jumped in the middle of the battle redirecting cobra's punch and holding kenshin's blade by the handle he said in his mind thank goodness I came on time these are children that if they are left unsupervised they could level the marine hq

"hey hey hey weren't you told that there would be no fighting between marine officers"

Kenshin shocked "vi-vice admiral abbayaz"

"kenshin you should already know I hate it when marines fight for no apparent reason"

cobra recognised the man that had taken him to the cafetaria in the marine hq you're the guy that treated me when I went unconscious cobra talking to him without minding the scared green haired boy shaking on the floor

"since you're a new recruit you should know three things cobra kun (1)i absolutely hate it when marines fight for no reason so no fighting amongst your self (2)i am your trainer in the marines and my orders are absolute (3) if you don't follow rules one and too I will kill you"he said with a sinister smile on his face then turned around

"cobra kun kenshin kun follow me"

They two boys already stunned out of their minds followed the marine officer without question he showed them to the training field and told them to watch all the marine soldiers run their course and then they should imitate them and continue doing the drills until he got back that he had urgent matters to attend to he then walked away leaving the two boys in the midst of the many marine soldiers. Vice admiral abbayaz walking in the hallway muttered to himself "as expected from the children of monsters the punch and the sword just grazed my skin yet one of my ribs got broken" as he spoke to himself he then collapsed in the hallway when he woke up it was already sundown and bandages on his body he quickly got up but when he looked to his side there he saw the fleet admiral by the side of his bed shocked at the situation he asked "how long was I out" the fleet admiral looked at him with eyes full of concern and asked how it happened, the vice admiral told him how the two children's attacks brushed against his skin and damaged bones.

"so those two children have enough power to defeat a vice admiral how wonderful"

The vice admiral decided to go check out the boys despite the fleet admirals concern. on his way to their room he heard noises coming from the training hall, he decided to spy and see who it was and to his surprise it was the two new recruits cobra and kenshin still training in the hall, they ignored each other. Kenshin swinging weights twice his size and cobra doing pull ups as he listened carefully to the young boy count he was sure he heard 6469 shocked he just sat down and smiled while watching them.

"it takes me everything I have to cope with kenshin's swordsmanship now another monster has shown up ha ha ha haha kids nowadays don't know the meaning of restraint "

s**o sorry peps got tired and didn't want to finish so there is gona be a part2 in about two/three days …..duces**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had only been two months since the two boys joined the marines and they had already been promoted to sergent rank, their rivalry was fierce the whole news spread round the world about how two new marine recruits fell a 100 000 000 bounty pirate on a mission, it was clear as day that the two of them hated each other considering how they both got in each others way each wanting to be the one to fight the pirate at the end after defeating him they focused on each other and started another fierce battle which only vice admiral abbayaz could stop.

The fleet admiral didn't let them leave the marine hq afterwards telling them to work on their cooperation skills, they were on constant surveillance and training, cobra had a cold attitude and always stayed away from crowds, kenshin noticed that cobra was not giving any room for friendship or even working together he always ate alone ore played with his snakes and didn't talk much, as he ignored kenshin's advances kenshin began to wonder as to what caused him to have such an attitude and decided to ask their trainee he went towards the vice admirals office to inquire as to why the young boy had a cold attitude towards everyone including those who tried to befriend him, he arrived in the office thirty minutes later because he got lost several times on his way there.

He looked up at the broad metal door with the insignia which read "vice admiral abbayaz", he knocked several times then a voice said "come in" when he entered he saw the vice admiral hide something underneath the table but he did not pay attention to it and asked the question that had been bothering him since.

"vice admiral abbayaz do you know anything about cobra's past.?"

"my my what a straight forward question are you trying to find an edge to defeat him in battle"

"its nothing like that, I want to know what made him shut his emotions and why hes so insistent on becoming stronger"

"ha ha ha my friend that is something he has to tell you on his own now if you excuse me I have something to do" he pushed kenshin out of his office and immediately shut the door.

Kenshin decided to watch the young boy that night and neglect training to see if he could find any clues to the young cobras weird behavior it had already been two hours of watching cobra and he had come up with nothing when he finally gave up and turned around heading to his room he heard footsteps and quickly hid himself when he checked out who it was it was the vice admiral that overlooked their training vice admiral abbayaz.

"hey cobra I see your training again where is your friend I don't see him any where dose that mean he skipped training today"

Cobra ignored him and kept doing his push ups

"hey cobra kun do you want some fruits I bought a little too much so I thought I would share with you and kenshin since hes not here have some"

"no thanks sir" cobra replied while still doing his pushups "I don't want any"

"ho ho you misunderstand cobra kun that was an order, you need to take breaks you know"

Cobra stood up and sat beside the vice admiral who was smiling and took a couple of fruits kenshin stayed hidden he didn't know why but he just kept watching the two hoping to find out some secrets concerning cobras behaviour.

"cobra kun do you believe love brings happiness?"wondering about the odd question cobra stayed silent and just kept munching away on the fruits

"when I was a young marine soldier I fell in love with a certain woman I thought that the only way to get close enough to her to confess my feelings for her would be to grow immensely stronger. With that kind of thought it only lead to my heart break but I kept training hopeing she would notice my feelings for her could be spoken through my actions but she still didn't notice my feelings ha ha ha then later rumors started that she had found a man she loved which I later found out to be true that she had fallen for a man that didn't almost care about her feelings I was devastated I would have done any thing to kill him back then. Then my feelings never waverd I still loved her for a good amount of years then it happened she was killed by the person she had loved HAHAHAHAH crazy isn't it"

Cobra then started to feel light headed, he tried to stand up but his legs gave out and he fell. move his body anymore all he could do was listen to the vice admiral smirk with an evil grin on his face.

"that wont do co bu ra kunnn you have been druged so you wont be going any where,

when you first came here I thought you where the son of boa hancock and a marine officer but who would have known that you would be the son of the pirate captain monkey d luffy hahahahah the fleet admiral was smart in hiding your identity from me….cuz he knew if I found out I would kill you personally hahaha"

"the truth is I loved your mother, and fleet admiral coby told me that the reason she died was for having you with a regular marine soldier because he knew I hated your father"

"I thought since boa hancock had you with a normal marine and then luffy killed her I could make you like my own son but I was wrong it turned out your father was MONKEY D LUFFY hahahah but now any time I see you all I see is your bastard of a father "

"though you are thirteen you are pretty strong …don't over estimate yourself though…..if I where to fight seriously I could easily kill you and that bastard kenshin"

"you carry the blood of the worlds most wanted man and therefore you are a sinner and I shall cleanse this world of you and after which I will kill the son of the pirate hunter zoro you both are mistakes but my aim is your head im going to torture you to death then after which your friend ha ha ha ah a a ha h"

As he stretched his hand to grab cobra he heard footsteps walking in when he turned back to his surprise kenshin was walking towards him with the unsheated katana his bare chest.

"kenshin kun it seems like you heard our little discusion Ha ha ha ha your shirts gone which means you want to fight me your aim is your fathers head and his aim is his fathers head what hypocrites you both are you underestimate them too much and you underestimate me even more "he said with a serious tone then took of his jacket and said while smiling come one kenshin kun this is no longer training I want to kill you,

Kenshin held the blade tighter and dashed forward all kenshins strikes where being anticipated and dodged easily anticipating every of kenshin's moves and dodging them

"at this rate it would take the two of you to actually scratch me but the toxins that cobra ingested would kill him in an hour so im going to have to start fighting back kenshin kun"

As he dodged kenshins strike leaving him vulnerable he quickly stretched out one finger and smiled "sayonara kenshin kun"…SHIGAN!

Then when he payed attention he saw that his attack had been blocked by a titanium hand

"cobra you where able to stand up that's a suprise"

Cobra replied after a few seconds of pause

"ive always been good with poison since I was a baby although my aim is his life this is something a thank my father for"

"that's right I heard your father was poisoned by the doku doku no mi but survived guess you have his immune system but that would not help you in this situation"

cobra helped kenshin up and told him this is an admiral if we don't work together we would end up dead kenshin stood up and smiled ok lets go

The fight went on for many hours but vice admiral abbayaz came out victorious laughing at the two young boys who layed in the ground looking lifeless and beaten up

"that was quite the workout now wasn't it as expected you two combined where enough to break my left arm my collar boan and three ribs but soory this is where you die cobra kun kenshin kun"

"Stop it abbayaz ive seen enough step away from both children if you value your life and your title in the marines"

"admiral smoker I thought you went home…anyway that isn't important sorry white hunter san I cant obey that order these two must di…."

"it simple you have already forfitted your life so if you do not wish to incure my wrath you would let both of them go"

Watching the scary and intimidating expresion on the admiral smoker known for endlessly hunting the straw hat captains head he felt a cold chill up his spine.

"fine smoker san but you should know I havnt stopped hunting for their heads these two children carry the blood of monsters that I can not hope to beat so im going for the next best thing, but I guess I wont be needed in marine hq anymore if I wait around I would either get arrested and sent to prison or humiliated and stripped of my title so im just going to go away but rest assured I would take the head of cobra,straw hats blood is something that I would not let continue to exist in this world hahahaha"

As he laughed like an insane person he jumped out the window and fled with one of the marine warships after the incident the marines were told that abbayaz ran away from marine hq after trying to take the lives of some of his students.

The incident had brought the two boys closer knowing their dreams laid in the same place they decided to help each other achieve it.

"cobra im going to the dinning hall want to come"

"sure"

That was the first word cobra had said to kenshin since meeting him that wasn't an insult

End flashback

"CAPTAIN WEVE ARRIVED IN TORO ISLAND"

Come one kenshin lets get this over with they both jumpd down from the ship headed for the base in toro island, on their way there the female inhabitants of the island surrounded both boys restricting their movement and oxygen flow

"cobra starting to get pissed looked sternly at the girls in his front and said "move I have work to do"

Kenshin yawned as he was walking and said this is too troublesome why cant only you go get the prisoners

The girls began screaming "THAT'S VICE ADMIRAL COBRA THE MORE HE PLAYS HARD TO GET THE MORE I WANT HIM"

"LOOK AT REAR ADMIRAL KENSHINS SLEEPY FACE AND HIS SHIRTLESS BODY IF ONLY I COULD KIDNAP THEM THEY ARE TOO MUCH"

"cobra why did we come to this island again? Cuz any time we come here the girls harass us befor we even get to the base"

"ignore them and they will go on their own they cant enter a marine base without permission"

After thei confrontation with the girls they finally reached the marine base as they steped inside they noticed there was chaos, a marine soldier quickly came to them and explained the situation as how the prisoner was a three hundred million bounty holder with a logia ability that escaped from his cell and started reakin havoc all over the base.

Cobra walked forward "tell all the marine soldiers to calm down ill handle it"

Cobra stand back ill handle it its just a three hundred million and I need something to open my eyes since im feeling sleepy so stand back it would be over soon

The marine soldier then interrupted but sir its wet haired caribou he was in the pirate kings young days and I bet he has something up his sleeves

"even more reason for you to stand back it would be over in five minutes".


End file.
